Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion
This is the page for requesting promotion to Rollback, Adminship, or Bureaucracy for Robot Wars Wiki. Rollback'r Has the power to quickly revert all consecutive edits by a user. Mostly used for fighting vandalism Admin/Sysop Gains rollback powers, along with the power to block users, delete and protect pages. Rollback is not a pre-requisite. ManUCrazy (talk • • ) Hello. Following the resignation of Christophee, I have decided to open a request for promotion to become an Admin. Over the past 9 months, I have been a fair, kind, and hugely committed user, having written over 40 competitor robot articles and making significant contributions to many more. Aside from what I have written myself, I have assisted the wiki with numerous Robot Wars video uploads. These show my willingness to provide information that would benefit this wiki, and my passion for the show which I followed since the very first episode. As a wiki administrator, I would be able to give assistance and keep an eye on the new users. I would also help to keep away the vandals, spammers, etc by using any admin powers fairly, but appropriately. I hope that other users consider my request, and give some feedback on my suitability for the role. Thank You. Comments Strong Support - I was beginning to wonder about whether we could nominate people for this. You would have been the person I nominated. You're the best person for the job out there, good luck. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Strong support - Your edits to machines all around the world are amazing. Your edits to articles like Vader, Thor, Storm 2 and Drillzilla and article creations like Pressure, The Gap, $6 Million Mouse, Twisted Metal and Propeller-Head are superb. For your brilliant editing, you deserve administration.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 08:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Administration is not a reward, its a responsibility to be proven. I will be presenting my thoughts - good and areas of improvement - later on, once all the candidates have lodged their requests. I really hope more than one person applies. TG (t ''' 08:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) '''Strong support Not really sure what to say, but I reckon that you proven yourself to be a great editer and fighter of vandalism. Too be short, I think you would be able to maintain great standards as an admin and you would be able to bring extra help to the current admins. Also I have decided not to put myself forward because Like TG and RA2, I have just entered the final term of the school, so I won't be able to do an admins duties particularly well at the current time. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to say who I support until we know everybody who is applying, but I'm certain that you would make a great administrator. Your passion for and knowledge of Robot Wars is very clear to see and you've shown that you are quite competent in dealing with various admin tasks. Very good luck to you. Christophee (talk) 12:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :While I'm considering putting myself forward, I too am entering a critical schooling period. Plus, I have had limited time since December anyway. If TG wants more candidates, and no-one else steps forward, I will do so, but I think ManUCrazy is the ideal candidate for the job. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 12:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems I have chosen a bad time to step down. Maybe it would be a good idea if I continued in an acting role until our winning candidate is ready to take over full time. I'd be quite willing to do that if it would help. Christophee (talk) 13:01, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::You are all far exaggerating the stress of administration. My schooling period will never be so important in my lift, but remember, I'm still on every day before I start school, and once my work is done. The wiki is a perfect outlet for recreational work, and those entering a hard point in school, adminship is responsibility shared over 3 people, not something that immediately creates 5 hours of work a day. Llama and Helloher, I still reccomend nominating yourselves if that is your doubt, but I understand if you choose not to. TG (t ''' 21:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) '''Strong support I wasn't sure at first, but after seeing the amount of articles you have created and the ones that you have made major contributions to, I was amazed. If anyone on this wiki would make a great admin, it's you. Rammingspeed Admin observations Helloher (talk • • ) Hello. Since August, I have been a member of this wonderful wiki, a site dedicated to the thing I thought had gone forever. I have spent my time trying to be as helpful and useful as possible, welcoming new users, warning those making unproductive edits, and trying never to get angry. I have decided to run for admin to help lighten the load on our other administrators, and for no other reason. They have important schoolwork. Admittedly, so do I, it's been what's keeping me from being around as much since December, but it is nothing compared to what they have to do. While I am less capable of writing whole articles now I have no access to YouTube, I hope my early articles and image uploads can be seen as a sign of devotion, and I can guarantee I will begin writing full articles once again when my access to the site returns. As an admin, I feel I would be able to extend my help to the wiki further, by deleting vandalism and blocking vandals should I be required to do so, as well as becoming perhaps 'more approchable' to new users, who might find it easier to talk to an administrator rather than just a regular user. I would also take the responsibility of the Did You Know template, so 1 user does all of the featured content. While I prefer to stay out of arguments, I would feel that as an admin, I would be responsible to try and break up any arguments, as they will not help our morale. Thank you for reading and thinking about my arguments. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Comments Strong Support: You deserve administration, as you have proved yourself capable of fighting vandalism, and your personality is perfect for the job. It'll be great to have you as admin.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 17:45, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Once again, I don't think it's a question of whether one 'deserves' it, as such. I still support ManUCrazy, even though I'm running myself btw. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Strong support: You have the potential to be a great admin, and you have demonstrated this with your positive and helpful attitude towards new users, and you'd be able to keep up the high standards on this wiki. Good luck to you. ManUCrazy (talk) 17:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Once again I'm not saying who I'm supporting just yet (although it seems pretty clear that it will be either you or ManUCrazy) but I will say that I'm sure you would make a fantastic administrator. The amount of edits you've made despite the fact you haven't been quite as active in recent months shows your enthusiasm for the wiki and I'm sure you'll be quite capable of fulfulling the necessary duties that go with the job. Very good luck to you. Christophee (talk) 13:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin observations Bureaucrat Gains admin powers, in addition to the ability to promote and demote Admins and Rollback'rs. Adminship is a pre-requisite. Past nominations *For a list of all previous requests for promotion, please see this category. Category:Site administration